


Madara es un desastre gay (A Tobirama realmente, realmente no le importa)

by Ney_Rivero



Series: Reto 30 días de escritura (Esto pasa cuando tengo demasiado tiempo libre) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Con su familia especialmente, Conversaciones en el auto, Hashirama está feliz, Hikaku solo aparece por un segundo, Izuna no puede creer que su Aniki finalmente invitó a salir a su mejor amigo, M/M, Madara invita a Tobirama a una cita, Pareja de poder, Pero lo ama de todas formas, Tajima va a sufrir un ataque al corazón, Tobirama no entiende cómo se enamoró de Madara, Todavía está cansado de la mierda de su familia sin embargo, Uchiha Madara es un troll, besos, citas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ney_Rivero/pseuds/Ney_Rivero
Summary: Madara se acerca con el paso firme y decidido de un hombre en una misión, Izuna detrás de él sacudiendo frenético su cabeza en negación, y una vez frente a Tobirama lo que sale de su boca asombra a todo el alumnado.-Sal conmigo.Se podría haber escuchado la caída de un alfiler, pero lo único que hizo Tobirama fue sonreír depredadoramente.-¿Cuándo?Persona A invita a salir a Persona B en frente de todo el colegio, Persona B acepta por curiosidad, para sorpresa de todos. Persona A y B son ídolos en su colegio.
Relationships: Implícito Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Reto 30 días de escritura (Esto pasa cuando tengo demasiado tiempo libre) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898365
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Madara es un desastre gay (A Tobirama realmente, realmente no le importa)

**Author's Note:**

> Soy débil para MadaTobi, que se note. Sostengo que Madara es un desastre gay sin importar el universo en el que nazca, Tobirama también, pero es mejor al mantenerlo oculto.

Madara se acerca con el paso firme y decidido de un hombre en una misión, Izuna detrás de él sacudiendo frenético su cabeza en negación, y una vez frente a Tobirama lo que sale de su boca asombra a todo el alumnado.

-Sal conmigo.

Se podría haber escuchado la caída de un alfiler, pero lo único que hizo Tobirama fue sonreír depredadoramente.

-¿Cuándo?

El mundo estalló el ruido de nuevo, los universitarios a su alrededor preguntando que, en nombre del Sabio, fue lo que pasó. Uchiha Madara, hijo mayor de la familia Uchiha, Heredero del Empresas Uchiha y Co-Presidente de Empresas Konoha, invitó a salir a Senju Tobirama, segundo hijo de la Familia Senju, genio certificado con un premio Nobel a los veinte e Inventor Principal de Empresas Konoha, ambos parte de los Ídolos de la Universidad General de Konohagakure no Sato respondieron.

-Sábado, seis de la tarde.

-¿Vestimenta?

-Formal.

Los susurros aumentaron de volumen, el sábado sería una de las Galas Benéficas de la Familia Uchiha, el hecho de llevar a un Senju como su acompañante ( _especialmente a este Senju_ ) fue como golpear al Patriarca Uchiha, Tajima, en la cara.

-¿Algo más Uchiha?

-No, te dejo a tus estudios Senju.

Madara se dio media vuelta, antes de regresar la cabeza y decir tan casual como si dijera su pedido en un lugar de comida rápida, como si no estuviese rompiendo el status quo de toda la Universidad General.

-Ah, y llámame Madara.

-Entonces llámame Tobirama.

-Está bien… Tobirama.

Alguien se desmayó en la multitud.

Madara siguió su paso y trató de no morir por dentro, las manos le temblarían si no las tuviese apretadas contra sus costados, el corazón parece que se le va a salir y su visión tiene puntos negros. En el nombre de Amaterasu y la llama eterna, ¿¡en qué estaba pensando!? Hashirama lo va a matar o lo abrazará hasta asfixiarlo, Mito lo mirará fijo mientras planea una humillante venganza, Touka lo ahorcará, Itama le sonreirá y lo apuñalará cuando no preste atención y Kawarama lo ayudará a esconder su cuerpo por atreverse a mirar a su preciado Nii-sama.

-Maldito seas otouto, ¿¡por qué no me detuviste!?

-¡Lo intenté Aniki! ¡Tú eras el seguro en que te iba a rechazar! ¡Ahora tienes una cita con mi mejor amigo, mejor amigo por el que llevas suspirando casi una década!

-¡Oh Amaterasu, qué hice! ¿Qué hago ahora Izuna? Moriré antes del sábado, los Senju me matarán por atreverme a invitar a Tobirama a una cita.

-Aniki, estás solo en esto, aunque no creo que el idiota árbol te mate, eres su mejor amigo.

-Y Tobirama es uno de sus preciosos otoutos.

-Corre Aniki y no regreses hasta el sábado, porque si lo dejas plantado Tobi será quien te mate.

-Lo sé, pero… al menos puedo llamarlo Tobirama ahora.

Izuna se dio un golpe en la cara, su Aniki ya estaba perdido en sus fantasías otra vez. Una mancha marrón se acercó a gran velocidad hasta convertirse en la figura sonriente del hermano mayor Senju, quien procedió a abrazar a Madara tan fuerte que la cara de este se puso azul por la falta de aire.

-¡Estoy tan feliz Madara! ¡Por fin serás una parte de la familia!

-¡Suéltame niño demasiado crecido! Solo porque invité a Tobirama a una cita no significa que me casaré con él.

-¡No importa, ambos amarán su cita, le pedirás matrimonio a Tobi y serás parte de la familia!

-¡Así no funciona el mundo idiota, todas esas plantas se te han subido a la cabeza!

-¡Aun así, si lastimas a Tobi no me importará que seas mi mejor amigo, no encontrarán tu cuerpo!

-¡No pensaba lastimarlo de todas formas gigante con la cabeza en las nubes!

Hashirama procedió a abrazarlo aún más fuerte por eso, una sonrisa presumida en su rostro una vez que se despidió.

Los días pasaron en relativa tranquilidad, o eso diría Madara si lo que parecía cada parte de la Familia Senju no lo amenazara una vez que lo veían.

¿Quién sabía que existían tantas formas de ocultar un cuerpo? Porque Madara seguro que no lo hacía.

El sábado en la mañana el apartamento de Madara se vio sometido a un huracán en forma de humano. Izuna, Yuta, Kazuki y Kazumi observaron divertidos a su hermano mayor revolver todo su armario en busca del atuendo perfecto.

-Nii-sama, ¿dónde está esa camisa roja que te regaló el primo Hikaku en tu cumpleaños?

Madara hizo una pausa ante la pregunta de Kazumi, luego sacó aún más ropa antes de exclamar triunfante. Una bolsa arrugada hace presencia, dentro una camisa roja con diseños plateados.

-Gracias Kazumi, ¿alguien vio mis zapatos negros Alden?

-Están encima de los Clarks.-respondió Kazuki.

-Yuta, búscalos por mí.

-Un momento Nii-sama.

Al final, unas horas después, Madara se vio complacido con su atuendo. Saco y pantalones azul oscuro, la camisa roja, corbata a rayas negra y gris y zapatos negros. Izuna dio un silbato de lobo, Yuta sonrió y las gemelas aplaudieron al verlo.

-Wow, limpias bien Aniki, ahora, si pudieras domesticar ese erizo al que llamas cabello sería perfecto.

-Izuna, creo que el estanque koi de nuestra casa te extraña.

Izuna trago saliva, luego hizo el gesto de cerrar su boca y Madara asintió complacido, era bueno ver que todavía sus hermanos lo temían.

-Nii-sama, faltan veinte para las seis, date prisa.

-Nos vemos en la fiesta.

-¡Buena suerte Nii-sama!

Madara casi corrió en su prisa por llegar a su auto, aunque el apartamento de Tobirama, el cual compartía con Hashirama, no estaba lejos del suyo. Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, alisó las arrugas inexistentes en su saco, tragó saliva y tocó el timbre.

Un ruido sordo se oyó, la caída de un cuerpo, gritos de quien sonó sospechosamente como Touka, una pequeña carrera y la puerta se abrió mostrando a Itama, el tercer hijo y el más vicioso de todos los hermanos, Madara lo sabía por experiencia ( _todavía se estremecía al pensar en sus amenazas, nadie debería poder hacer eso con una máquina de afeitar_ ). Itama miró furioso a Madara, nada complacido con el hecho de que su preciado Ani-ue saldría con él, antes de gritar.

-¡Ani-ue, el demonio está aquí!

-¡Itama, deja de referirte a Madara como el demonio, es mi mejor amigo!

-¡Entonces no debió atreverse a invitar a Ani-ue a una cita!

-¡Itama!

Itama le sacó la lengua a Hashirama, para ser apartado de la puerta por Tobirama.

Madara sintió que un tren le aplastó los pulmones, así de atractivo era el peliplata en ropa formal. Tobirama vestía un traje de color lapislázuli, una camisa blanca, corbata y zapatos negros. Un pendiente negro colgaba de su oreja izquierda, Madara deseó poder chupar ese pendiente y seguir el rastro de su cuello dando mordiscos y lamidas. Tobirama alzó una ceja y el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que había mirado fijo durante demasiado tiempo.

-Te ves impresionante Tobirama.

-Gracias Madara, tú también, no pensé que limpiarías tan bien.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Dirige el camino Uchiha.

Madara ofreció su brazo y guió a su cita ( _todavía no podía creer que había dicho que sí_ ) hacia su auto, el silencio descendió una vez que estaban en camino al Complejo Uchiha. Tobirama dio un suspiro inaudible antes de preguntar, tan sereno como el mar en el ojo de la tormenta.

-¿Por qué me invitaste a la gala Madara?

Un temblor sacudió el auto y Madara soltó una maldición, no esperaba esa pregunta en ese momento. Aunque, si era sincero, debería haberlo anticipado, Tobirama no era de los que dejaban que su curiosidad quedase sin respuesta. Paró el auto, la conversación que seguiría no era apta para tenerla conduciendo.

-Pensé… que dirías que no. Nunca has aceptado una cita de nadie más.

-¿Oh? Ese no es razonamiento lógico, si pensabas que diría que no, ¿por qué hacerlo?

Una ceja plateada se alzó, esos ojos rubí mirándolo con alguna oscura emoción que Madara no estaba en la capacidad cerebral de identificar.

-Estaba cansado de mi cobardía.

-¿Cobardía? Haces que suene como si te gusto Madara.

-Lo haces, -Madara admitió, Tobirama alzó su otra ceja en sorpresa- me gustas, mucho, desde hace muchos años.

-Eso es bueno entonces, porque inexplicablemente te has hecho un lugar en mis sentimientos, a pesar de todos los hechos.

Tobirama admitió, luciendo tan tranquilo como el agua de un estanque, sin embargo, un sonrojo subió por su cuello hasta sus mejillas, teñidas de un rosa comparable a sus labios, que Madara deseaba besar desde que la pubertad lo golpeó en la cara. Así que lo hizo.

Tragó el ruido de sorpresa de Tobirama, el sabor de los arándonos en su boca.

Fue una mezcla de emociones, un sentimiento expandiéndose en su pecho dejándolo cálido por todas partes. Millones de pensamientos abandonando su cabeza hasta que todo fue un ruido de fondo, el hecho de que estaba besando a Tobirama y este le devolvía el beso con entusiasmo era lo único que importaba.

Se besaron por lo que parecían horas y solo segundos al mismo tiempo, mucho y demasiado poco, un hambre de más y más saliendo de la presa en la que Madara la mantenía.

Un gemido de queja salió de los labios hinchados del Senju sin que este pareciera avergonzado, las respiraciones agitadas y labios a apenas unos centímetros de distancia, ninguno queriendo alejarse.

-¿Por qué paraste?

Nunca Tobirama se oyó como un niño al que le habían quitado su juguete favorito más, ni siquiera cuando Hashirama tenía que alejarlo de su proyecto más reciente para comer y dormir.

-Si no paro terminaré teniendo sexo contigo en este auto, quiero hacer esto funcione Tobirama.

-Bien, entonces llévame a esta cita Uchiha, y más te vale pensar en una buena segunda cita.

-Me aseguraré de hacerlo Su Majestad.

Madara sonrió, su corazón latiendo a la velocidad de la luz ante la indirecta admisión de Tobirama de que tendrían una segunda cita. Llegaron al Compuesto Uchiha y entraron al Salón de Fiestas con la cara erguida, los brazos entrelazados y pasos elegantes.

Desde la entrada Madara podía ver a su padre ponerse de un rojo tan fuerte que parecía un volcán a punto de estallar, su madre tratando de calmarlo, la prima Mikoto y su mejor amiga Kushina, la prima de Mito, disimulando sus risas, el prometido de Mikoto, el primo Fugaku, tosiendo para ocultar sus carcajadas, el primo Hikaku tapándose los ojos ante el caos que iba a descender sobre su familia y a todos sus hermanos sonriendo como si la Navidad llegase temprano.

Madara miró a Tobirama, el desafío en sus ojos rojos lo hizo regocijarse y caminaron firmes hacia su padre.

-Otou-sama, okaa-sama, les presento a Senju Tobirama, mi pareja.

Los balbuceos enojados de su padre fueron música para sus oídos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Vivo de comentarios, deja uno por favor!   
>  Sí, estoy rogando por comentarios, es patético, lo sé, no tienes que decirme eso.


End file.
